User talk:Anubis zero
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } :sploodgeyaay! 20:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all your contributions, you've been sysopped! Happy editing! sploodgeyaay! 04:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, sorry, but I don't have a Yahoo account. Do you have MSN or AIM? sploodgeyaay! 23:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have reason to believe Kaguya is the goddess of victory; this might not actually be metaphoric: ::tehcheez.mooo.com/anime-crap/?view=./code-geass/kaguya-is-athena.png ::(you're going to have to copy-and-paste that, Wikia's spam filter stops me from linking. Also, pay no heed to the other things in there) :: ::Feel free to correct me. sploodgeyaay! 12:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) That's the comment of hers that made me skeptical, since I see it merely as words of encouragement from Kaguya. If she was indeed the goddess of victory then I suppose Lelouch would have won in the 1st Black Rebellion. However, there is no evidence that denies it so it should be placed as implied information just to play safe. Anubis zero :::I made a slight mistake here -- Athena is the goddess of war. sploodgeyaay! 02:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, do you actually get raws of Code Geass? If so, can you get a better picture of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki from the OP? You can see Eclipse's subs all over mine. :P sploodgeyaay! 09:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Actually I get mine from other forums as well as my own. I'll try getting a btter pic of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki. Hopefully though, it will appear in the show itself. Anubis zero 11:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right then. Can you add me to your contacts on MSN? :sploodge.ulmb.com/imparanoid.php :I've set the page there to expire in two days or so (I'm paranoid :P). sploodgeyaay! 04:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) My Project I'm beginning a project to make the wiki more organized and attractive to readers. It's started up on the Knightmare Frames pages, and I was wondering, since you appear to be the most active contributor, to see that the work in progress is not disturbed. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! — Rapta (talk| ) 18:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Very well, I'll do my best to watch over the Knightmare Frame article. You did a good job so far(I was actually planning to do that too but didn't have the time). Pls continue ti contribute and I hope that you stay with us long after the series ends. Anubis zero 01:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::I intend to, as long as I have some spare time on my hands. =) — Rapta (talk| ) 05:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and with the Knightmare Frame pages, there's no need to change anything format-wise; everything will eventually be formatted according to the template. So basically, if you feel the need to change anything, only change the description/synopsis of the Knightmare Frame. — Rapta (talk| ) 14:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for informing me that. I'll concentrate more on the synopsis now. which picture of Lelouch as a kid is better sorry man but to me that one picture of Lelouch i kept putting on when he was a child is when he was a prince the one you keep putting up is the one where he loses his title as a prince not to get personal or anything but i like the one i kept putting up better then that one It doesn't seem appropriate to use a picture from Anya's photo diary, since it is clearly visible. I recommend that you look for a full version of the picture (I've noticed some, but I cant get find it) and in the meantime, I will keep the original one used in wikipedia. Anubis zero 16:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) How..? Is there not any way for a blocked user to contact anyone on this site about the circumstances of their block without the use a proxy? ;/ 00:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) IP Blocks and such I suppose it was nice of you to un-block my username and all, but my IP's still appear to be blacklisted, which is...inconvenient. At any rate, I've posted no such 'nonsense' or 'gibberish' as you have accused me of. Perhaps take a look at the sources first before jumping to accusations? I would give them to you myself, but it seems that someone else has already re-updated the pages in question with the citation info needed. Zero Requiem 04:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry bout that. It think was another person using my account, but I myself banh you. Sorry for the inconvenience. Renames I just ran a bot over the Code Geass wiki. All occurrences of Jerimiah have already been replaced with Jeremiah, and the same goes for Geass Canceller to Geass Canceler. So you can remove those tasks from the list. Feel free to give me any other repetitive tasks like replacing things, bots make short work of those tasks. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :Oh, could you explain what is meant by "Remove those little # things and references." ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Hello Anubis I have every right to delete them as not only is their quality very low-grade and shoddy (which is reinforced by the fact that you mentioned that they were taken with your digital camera), but because I am the admin and it doesn't fit my standards. Anubis zero 04:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Anubis, I apologize for acting ugly. I just get so mad when people erase something that I worked hard on. I acted before hearing your side of the story. I apologize. I wish to upload photos that fit your standards and that aren't "shoddy". Again, I apologize for my ugly behavior. It is my greatest hope that you may forgive my insults. If you could, please work with my pictures and edits. I enjoy helping make this wiki bigger and better than ever. Very well. It is nice that you have seen your fault in this matter and I may have been too harsh in regards to my actions. I will however work in regards to your existing picture and look for a similar one that is in better quality if available. I hope though that you control your temper in the future, since profanity is such an uncivilized action. Anubis zero 06:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I know i'm a bit of a "hothead". I will do the best i can to contribute to this site. I am a code geass fan, like you. Suzaku Kururugi The sentence that got "re-added" is what the first sentence of the following paragraph was reworded from. From my perspective, removing the stuff in the following paragraph's first sentence might make the rest of that paragraph not flow smoothly, but keeping both has too much redundancy IMHO. Should the two paragraphs be merged into one? Or should stuff be reworded differently? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Upcoming spin offs I'm new here and I'm a little shy um can you please tell me if i can create a page on the upcoming spin off and help me with editing I Came across a cool new way to organize info on a number of other wikis called character boxing. Just put it on my discussion page please.--Starwoes 14:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Mao Hello, fellow Wiki admin. I seem to recall creating a very detailed article about the minor-antagonist character Mao on this Wiki. I did this because I personally found your collection of character pages extremely lacking and inadequate. I recently tried to link the Mao page while updating a page in which he needed to be mentioned as his dialouge contributed previously uncredited information on the given subject. Upon doing so I found that the link didn't work, and in a subsequent search I could not find the page. I'm either seriously confused, or the page was removed, which I would find woefully ironic as the detail I recall the page having rivaled that of the pages of many far more important characters you have here. I would apriciate it if you could elaborate on this some time in the future. Colm 23:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not quite sure as to what happened to that article, but there is a chance that it may have been deleted. I apologize if it was a good article and I hope it doesn't impede you from making it a second time. Anubis zero 01:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, thank you for giving me an honest answer anyways. I might rewrite it, if I find the time in the near future. Colm 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Character boxing Well wikipedia has the full chracter box layout I wanted to do it like wikipedias only with the Geass ability as a category If someone didnt have a Geass it would be listed as none. I Understand that wikipedia is serverly Lacking in information and you do not exaclty "love" them but i would apreciate chracter boxing its easier to get biological facts.